The Reason
by Fuji Kanari
Summary: This is a story about a complicated love. chapter 2 updated. RnR please.
1. The Deal

**Hai, minna. saya author baru ^^**

**Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maklum kalo ceritanya kurang jelas hehe.**

**Oke, cukup basa-basinya. **

**Here we go...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**this fic belongs to me**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, OC, gaje, etc.**

.

.

.

"Hoaammm..." pemuda blondie itu menatap bosan ke luar jendela.

"Juumonji Kazuki! jika kau tidak mau memperhatikan pelajaran saya, silahkan keluar!" bentak sensei pada pemuda itu

Bukan Juumonji namanya kalau tidak bisa membuat orang lain naik darah. Bukannya memperhatikan, dia malah menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja dan tertidur. Sensei yang melihat kelakuan muridnya ini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan menahan emosi. Teman-teman sekelas menatap prihatin ke arahnya. Akhir-akhir ini kelakuannya makin buruk, padahal setelah masuk ke klub amefuto kelakuannya bisa dibilang membaik.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat.

Kuroki dan Toganou merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya ini. Meskipun Juumonji itu tipe yang cuek, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia menjadi jauh lebih dingin.

Kuroki dan Toganou menarik kursi, mendekat ke Juumonji, sementara ia masih menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

"Hey, Kazuki" panggil Kuroki sambil memukul kepala sahabatnya itu

"Hn" sebuah jawaban yang singkat. Tapi itu membuat Kuroki dan Toganou saling menatap heran. Biasanya Juumonji akan membalas perbuatan mereka, tapi kali ini tidak.

"Kau kenapa, hah?" tanya Toganou

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedang ingin sendiri."

"Hey, kau sedang ada masalah? Apa karna ayahmu lagi?"

"Tidak. Hanya perasaan kalian saja.."

"Hhhh," Kuroki menghela napas "terserah kau saja. Tapi kalau kau ingin cerita, kau tau kami dimana. Ayo Toganou, ada yang sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

Mereka berdua meninggalkan Juumonji dalam kelas. Hening. Mungkin ada suara dari beberapa anak perempuan yang sedang bergosip, tapi hening di sekitar Juumonji. Inilah yang dibutuhkannya. Dia butuh ketenangan. Dia butuh menenangkan pikiran.

.

.

.

Juumonji melihat jam di handphone –nya. Pukul 17.30. sekolah sudah bubar 30 menit yang lalu, dan hari ini tidak ada latihan amefuto. Ia menekan nomor yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala.

Tuut. Tuut.

"Halo?" kata suara di sebrang telfon

"Ada waktu? Aku ingin bicara."

"Hm, baiklah. Ku tunggu di tempat biasa."

Klik.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat pertemuan, Juumonji berusaha mengontrol emosi. Ia berusaha untuk tidak melakukan hal yang membuat orang itu terluka.

Dia melihat sosok perempuan yang familiar di deretan pertokoan tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat panjang melambai ke arahnya. Juumonji tersenyum.

"Hai," sapa Juumonji dan sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di kening perempuan tersebut "Sudah lama?"

"Tidak, aku baru sampai." perempuan itu tersenyum. Juumonji tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Ia tak sanggup membuat senyum yang indah itu berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan yang akan mengiris hatinya.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" kata perempuan itu

"Tidak. Lupakan saja. Ayo" Juumonji mengulurkan tangannya. Perempuan itu menatap Juumonji sebentar dengan tatapan heran, lalu menyambut uluran tangan Juumonji sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Juumonji tidak bisa tidur. Terlalu banyak pikiran membuatnya tidak bisa tenang. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, dan akhirnya terjatuh. Juumonji Kazuki menangis?

'Aku harus bagaimana?' batin Juumonji

Ia memejamkan mata. Berharap bisa tertidur untuk menenangkan hatinya.

.

.

.

Suara kicau burung dan sinar mentari pagi membangunkan Juumonji. Ini hari Sabtu, dan untung saja tidak ada latihan amefuto karena kepalanya terasa berat sekali. Ia menuruni tangga, menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Menemukan ayahnya sedang di meja makan, ia mengenyahkan pandangannya. Diurungkan niatnya untuk sarapan dan kembali ke kamar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar, namun...

"Kazuki, tunggu!" terdengar suara berat memanggilnya dari arah ruang makan.

Dengan berat hati Juumonji menghampirinya. "Ada apa?" jawabnya ketus. Hubungan ayah dan anak ini memang tidak pernah baik.

"Kemana kau semalam?"

"Latihan amefuto."

"Benarkah? Bukan untuk berkencan dengan gadis yankee itu?"

Juumonji terbelalak. Darimana ayahnya tau?

"Ayah mau apa, hah?"

"Sudah ayah bilang berkali-kali, tinggalkan gadis itu. Mau jadi apa kau nanti? Hah?"

BRAK! Juumonji menggebrak meja. Kali ini emosinya benar-benar sudah di puncak.

"Tidak bisakah ayah tidak mengatur hidupku? Megu orang baik, dia tidak seperti yang ayah kira!"

"Ah, Megu? Rupanya hubungan kalian sudah sedekat itu. Sekali lagi, Kazuki, tinggalkan gadis itu. Tinggalkan Tsuyumine Megu."

"Kumohon, aku sudah lelah bertengkar dengan ayah. Berikan aku waktu sebulan lagi, dan akan ku turuti keinginan ayah."

"Baiklah, sebulan. Setelah itu, kautinggalkan gadis yankee itu. Kau tahu kan kalau ayah sudah janji untuk menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman ayah? Maka penuhi janjimu"

"Terserah!" Juumonji berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya. Ia membanting pintu dengan kesal.

'Apakah aku harus memberi tahu nya?' batin Juumonji sambil menatap wallpaper di layar handphone nya. Ia membaringkan tubuh di tempat tidur. Memejamkan mata sebentar, dan akhirnya menekan nomor sang kekasih.

Tuut. Tuut.

"Halo? 30 menit lagi, ku tunggu di tempat biasa"

[bersambung..]

* * *

**Yap. chapter pertama selesai.**

**Maaf kalo kurang panjang, gajelas, banyak typo, dan sebagainya, saya emang nggak bakat mengarang /o\ **

**masalah pairing, kenapa saya pilih Juumonji dan Megu? Saya ngerasa mereka cocok :') *slapped***

**Makasih juga buat cyberfriend yang merangkap jadi kembaran saya (?) yang udah mau ngebantu buat ngedit fic ini xD**

**Arigatou, minna. chapter selanjutnya segera menyusul secepatnyaaa~**


	2. Confession

Desclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata.

This fic belongs to me.

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, OC, gaje, etc

.

.

.

"Halo? 30 menit lagi, ku tunggu di tempat biasa."

Klik.

Juumonji bersiap-siap menuju ke tempat pertemuan. Yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah bertemu Megu. Ia ingin memeluknya. Sebuah pelukan yang mungkin bisa menenangkan hatinya. Ia mengeluarkan Lamborghini Murciellago merah miliknya dari garasi, dan mulai meninggalkan rumah.

.

.

.

Diparkirkannya mobil sport itu tak jauh dari tempat yang dituju. Tak lama ia turun dari mobil, Megu datang. Dia mengenakan kaos turtleneck berwarna hitam, celana jeans, dan coat yang setingkat lebih cerah dari warna rambutnya.

"Kazukiiii!" teriak Megu dari jauh sambil melambaikan tangannya dan setengah berlari menuju Juumonji

Juumonji memeluk Megu dan mengecup keningnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Juumonji.

Megu menggeleng "Belum. Kau?"

"Kebetulan aku juga belum. Ayo, sarapan dulu." ajak Juumonji

.

.

.

"...yah, mereka itu kadang-kadang membuatku kesal, tapi sebenarnya mereka itu baik..."

"Megu..." sela Juumonji di tengah cerita Megu

"Hn?"

"Aku... akan dijodohkan."

DEG.

Terjadi jeda yang cukup panjang. Juumonji tau kalau situasinya akan seperti ini.

"Megu..." Juumonji memegang dagu Megu, mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk.

Megu tersenyum. Tapi ini bukan senyum yang sering Juumonji lihat. Terlihat jelas raut kecewa dari wajah Megu.

"Maafkan aku..." kata Juumonji lirih

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Aku hanya siswi Zokugaku yang lekat dengan image berandal, dan ayahmu tidak suka dengan berandalan. Kalau memang ini yang terbaik untukmu, aku terima."

Megu tersenyum lagi. Kata-katanya barusan membuat dada Juumonji sedikit sesak, karena secara tidak langsung Megu menyatakan persetujuan pertunangan itu.

"Tapi, Megu..."

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi anak durhaka. Lebih baik kau turuti saja keinginan ayahmu itu. Aku permisi dulu. Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Juumonji."

Juumonji tersentak. Ia hanya diam di tempat, memandangi punggung Megu yang sudah meninggalkan restoran.

.

.

.

'Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya? Kau bilang kau mencintainya? Omong kosong! Kalau kau benar mencintainya, kau tidak akan membuatnya seperti itu. Kau bodoh, Kazuki!' umpat Juumonji dalam hati.

Ia makin menaikan kecepatan mobilnya. Berharap cepat sampai rumah.

.

.

.

Juumonji mendengar suara bising dari ruang tengah. Ada tamu? Siapa? Karena penasaran, dia melihat ke dalam ruang tengah.

"Ah, Kazuki! Kau sudah pulang rupanya." serentak, orang-orang di ruangan itu menoleh padanya.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?"

"Itu teman ayah. Dan yang duduk di sana itu anaknya. Dia calon tunanganmu"

"HAAH?" Juumonji mengeluarkan kata andalannya(?)

Dia memperhatikan gadis yang duduk di sebelah teman ayahnya. Rasanya ia sangat familiar dengan wajah gadis itu.

"Kenapa diam saja, Kazuki? Ayo duduk di sini." panggil ayahnya

"Maaf, aku capek. Kapan-kapan saja" kata Juumonji ketus.

Dia meninggalkan ruang tengah, menuju tangga, dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Di ruang tengah kini hanya ada tawa garing dari orang-orang yang ada disitu

.

.

.

Di sekolah.

Kuroki : Hah?

Toganou : HAAAHH?

Kuroki : Jadi kau akan dijodohkan?

Juumonji : Ya, begitulah...

Toganou : Lalu, kau menerima nya?

Juumonji : TENTU SAJA TIDAK, BODOH!

Sebuah jitakan keras meluncur ke kepala Toganou

Kuroki : Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan jomblo, Kazuki~

Juumonji : Lalu Megu mau kuanggap apa? Hah?

Kuroki : Megu? Siapa?

Toganou : Maksudmu, Megurine Luka?

Juumonji : Kalian bodoh. Tsuyumine Megu.

Kuroki : Hah?

Toganou : HAAAHH?

Kuroki : TSUYUMINE MEGU YANG MANAJER ZOKUGAKU CHAMELEONS ITU?

Juumonji : Hn

Toganou : YANG DEKAT DENGAN HABASHIRA RUI ITU?

Juumonji : Iya

Kuro+Toga : KALIAN PACARAN?

Juumonji : *mengangguk*

Kuroki dan Toganou terjatuh dari kursi dengan suara keras

Kuroki : Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami, Kazuki?

Toganou : Jadi, selama ini hanya kami berdua yang jomblo? Kau jahat, Kazuki.

Juumonji : Memangnya kalau kubilang pada kalian, kalian bisa langsung dapat pacar?

Kuroki : B-bukan begitu, setidaknya kami jadi lebih semangat mencari pacar

Toganou : *mengangguk*

Juumonji : Memang ada yang mau jadi pacar kalian?

GUBRAK. Kuroki dan Toganou terjatuh lagi.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat.

Juumonji berjalan santai di lorong. Dari arah berlawanan, ada seorang siswi yang tampak sedang terburu-buru. Dia berjalan sambil terburu-buru hingga menabrak Juumonji sampai jatuh.

"H-hontou ni gomen nasai..." kata gadis itu

"Makanya kalau jalan lihat kede- KAU!"

Juumonji menarik tangan gadis itu, membawanya ke atap sekolah. Juumonji dan marah kalau sudah bersatu benar-benar bukan hal yang bagus.

Juumonji mendorong gadis itu ke pagar pembatas.

"GARA-GARA KELUARGAMU, HUBUNGANKU DENGAN MEGU MENJADI BERANTAKAN!"

Kalau saja yang berhadapan dengannya bukan seorang perempuan, Juumonji pasti sudah menghajarnya. Rasanya gadis itu ingin mati saja daripada harus berhadapan dengan Juumonji yang sedang marah.

"Siapa kau?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di Deimon?"

"F-Fuji Hanami, kelas 2-A."

'Adik kelas? pantas saja rasanya pernah melihatnya' batin Juumonji

"Hhh.." Juumonji menghela nafas "Tidak bisakah kau membuat ayahmu membatalkan pertunangan itu?"

[bersambung...]

* * *

Huuaahh ceritanya makin gajelas /o\

RnR please~ ._.


End file.
